Valentine's Day Special
by ZeldaFan64
Summary: Lucy doesn't like Valentine's Day, but then Mira dresses her in a "sexy" costume and has a devious plan for both her and Natsu. She wants to trap them in a room and watch them suck each other's faces. Ew, right? Oh, Mira, stop messing with the poor blonde. Even if she does like him. A little bit. Just a little bit...


**I feel so perverted right now. ^~^**

**Anyways, this is a one-shot, full of junk and love :3**

**Great Timing Right? ;3**

**Valentine's Day Special one-shot. ^~^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Saying it makes me cry...Hiro Mashima you lucky bastard. T^T**

* * *

Today was the day everyone looked forward to. Valentine's Day…But you know what? I hate today. If I don't have a special someone, then why should I worry about this holiday? Mira just had to put me in a risque bunny costume though…hoping to attract a certain pink haired dragon slayer. I gasped when she whispered in my ear…she sounded so evil.

"Lucy…I will make you and Natsu get together, even if it's the last thing I do." Her fingernails sank in my skin.

"M-Mira…" My eyes widened at what she said and I started hyperventilating. Get together with him? He's my best friend though. Do I like him? No- I shook my head quickly, making one of my bunny ears tilt- Don't think like that Lucy! I slapped myself and Mira looked at me.

"Oh, Lucy…so young so shy…ha ha ha…" Okay, I would be lying if I said that didn't scare me…

"Mira stop. I don't want to wear this crap! Let me go home. Please Mira?!" I begged, I pleaded, I kneeled at the woman's feet, but all she did was ruffle my hair.

"Come on Lucy, it'll be fun!"

I grumbled, "For you."

"That's right! My dreams of you two together…their finally coming true now, all thanks to you and this sexy costume." She winked at me and I almost choked on the water she had given me earlier. I set the glass down on the counter… Everyone in the guild was gone…out on dates with one another. The thought of it all made me sick. At least I don't need to get that dumb flame head anything as a present. That was the only pro in this situation though. I puffed out my cheeks and sighed.

"Mira, why do I have to stay in the guild?"

"Silly Lucy, you don't have to! Just head home and everything will work out as planned."

"You suck."

"I know, now move along. I need to get my camera and binoculars to catch this fabulous moment."

"Ick. You can be sick sometimes Mira."

"That's amazing, now come on." She started pushing me out of the guild doors, making me stumble a bit. My heels scraped along the sidewalk as Mira forced me all the way to my apartment. She told me to unlock the door, so I did. When I opened the door, she pushed me inside and closed it, locking it behind her. HOW DID SHE GET MY KEYS?!

I started pounding on the door, my bunny ears bouncing up and down, almost falling off of my head. "MIRA! Open the door! Come on!"

"Geez, Luce you're so loud." Natsu came out of my room rubbing his right eye with his hand, yawning and stretching out his other.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Sleeping." He yawned again.

"MIRA HOW COULD YOU?!" I turned back to the door and kept slamming my fists against it.

Then I shrieked as I felt Natsu's arms trap me between him and the door. I spun around to face him, and I tried to duck so I could crawl away, but then he grabbed my wrists and placed them on either side of me, keeping me locked in.

"Natsu what are you doing? Were you in on this stupid plan with Mira?"

"Maybe." He huskily whispered in my ear and I shivered.

"H-H-How? What did you do to Natsu?!"

"I am Natsu. It's something about Valentine's Day that makes me act this way, so really I can't control it, but normally I do."

"Why n-n-not now?"

"Well, now you're with me today, and…" He trailed off and my knees felt weak.

"And?"

"I like you Luce."

He crashed his lips onto mine with force. I fell into the kiss somehow, reacted to the way his lips moved. It was passionate, warm, and it felt right? His tongue glided along my bottom lip and I couldn't help but to whimper. I tangled my fingers in his hair and he had his arms around my waist, pulling me towards him. When I moaned, he started to push me against the door, hard. The kiss was hot, and I was sure that I couldn't breathe, but that didn't stop him. He bit my lower lip, wanted to enter my mouth. Should I? Oh, screw it…I parted my lips and he began to glide his tongue across my teeth, making a move towards my tongue. After playing like that for ten more minutes, we broke apart, both gasping for air.

"Natsu?"

"Yes, Luce?"

"I like you too…" After saying that, he swiftly stole my mouth again, kissing me softly this time. While Mira was probably getting a nosebleed and passing out on the sidewalk, I started having second thoughts about this holiday. I think Valentine's Day just became my favorite day…

* * *

**Was I on drugs when i made this?**

**Uhm...no...at least i don't think so?**

**Just my otaku shining through ;3**

**Me and my little perverted mind. :s**

**Ha ha...anyways Hope you have a nice Valentine's Day!**

**~Happy Birthday to my cat, Ozzy. Yes, a Valentine's kitty :3 Sadly, he's not here anymore R.I.P. His name proved that he was a pretty hardcore cat. Ha.~**

**XD Love you guys.**

**Bye.**

**~ZeldaFan64**


End file.
